Ich liebe dich, du Idiot
by Onyx December
Summary: Italy's relationship with Germany is interesting to say the least; when it comes to love, both of them need to communicate a lot more. But with Germany's temper and Italy's lack of concentration, this relationship seems doomed from the start, or is it? GerIta. Human names used along with multi-fandom references.


**Ich liebe dich, du idiot**

**Chapter 1**

**Mahogany**

***This chapter has been updated! I recommend you read the last paragraph over since that is where most of the changes have appeared. Thank you _Inspirationally Red_ for being the most amazing and helpful betareader! For that you get a virtual cookie. Now on with the story!***

* * *

"Feliciano, love is like reading a piece of music, full of crescendos and decrescendos, for the first time. No one can play the piece fully and to its greatest potential without communication between the orchestra and its conductor." Roderich, a young Austrian man with short chestnut colored hair with one piece sticking out-of-place and violet eyes, lounged in a relatively large leather chair. There he sat looking pleased about what he would call "perfect wording" of the advice he had given his Italian friend.

Feliciano, his short, red-brown hair with its odd curl poking out the left side of his head and warm brown eyes, lay on his stomach in Roderich's living room stroking a cat that had made its way inside the Austrian's pristine home.

"Feliciano! Are you listening? This is very important!"

"Oh, uh, yeah Roddy! Of course!" Feliciano stammered as he continued to obviously be more intrigued with the cat, which was now laying with its feet in the air, than the other man's advice.

"Don't call me that! As I was saying,"

"Why not? I think it sounds cute!"

"No it's not and would you please stop getting off topic!"

"Wait, what were we talking about?"

"You are utterly impossible!" With this, Roderich got out of his chair and crossed the room towards his prized piano, which was on display in the center of the high-ceiling room. During this, the cat followed the Austrian and sat on the piano bench.

"Can I make pasta? Please! Luddy won't let me make pasta at his house," said the pasta lover as he waltzed towards Roderich's kitchen.

Panicked, the Austrian raced across his living room and grabbed Feliciano before he made his way to Roderich's pantry. "Certainly not! Why are you here anyway... you're hiding from Ludwig aren't you."

He laughed nervously, " Of course not! Why would I be hiding? It's not like I'm supposed to training with Luddy and Kiku today or anything..."

"FELICIANO!" An angry voice at the door barked as the owner of the voice rasped his fist against the mahogany door.

Immediately, Roderich released his grasp from the collar of the Italian and swiftly raced towards the door, all the while yelling "THAT IS MAHOGANY!"

When he reached the door, he opened it to show a generally tall and stern looking German male with blond, slicked back hair and piercing blue eyes. The man stormed into the Austrian's household without so much as a "hello" or an "excuse me."

At the sight of the man, Feliciano whipped out a white flag and started waving it about frantically. "OH NO! LUDWIG! YOU FOUND ME! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

But as quick as he arrived, the German left, tugging a reluctant Feliciano who was crying: "NOIDON'TWANTTOGOIHAVEAWIFEANDTWOKIDSWELLNOTREALLY BUTPLEASEDON'THURTME!"

"At least he didn't kick my door in this time," Roderich said as he shut the door and made his way back to his chair. Here he would read the rest of his book, that is, if there were no more interruptions. But living near Feliciano guaranteed that there would be more interruptions. For stuff like this was a mere daily occurrence, and everyday the Italian would be fine after being dragged away by the German. The only thing that would result from the regular removal of Feliciano is a headache and a kicked in mahogany door. Well, usually.

* * *

I hope everyone likes multi-fandom references (I couldn't resist the urge). Since this is my first time, reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!

Translation: NOIDON'TWANTTOGOIHAVEAWIFEANDTWOKIDSWELLNOTREALLYB UTPLEASEDON'THURTME= No! I don't want to go! I have a wife and two kids! Well not really but please don't hurt me!


End file.
